


Leaving Early

by Meiilan



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Hike is an ass, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Rimming, but he means well, mostly - Freeform, so Amanda already left for college, story is set afterthe game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: Taylor was going to murder Hike, him and his stupid porn-author senses. One moment, they were having a decent conversation at Joseph's barbecue and the next, that idiot dropped a comment about him and Hugo and now all he could think about was the prospect of going home to have some quality alone-time with his lover.





	Leaving Early

**Author's Note:**

> A few additional infos to better understand the preset of the story:  
> The story is based of a short roleplay between me as Hugo and Hike and a friend as Taylor. The first part of the story, till the car-ride is said RP rewritten to fit the story-style.  
> Taylor is my friend's dadsona and in a committed relationship with Hugo.  
> Hike is my dadsona and in this story's canon he remained single. Mostly because he is a socially awkward introvert from German, who still struggles with adjusting to American culture. Especially Joseph constantly scares the shit out of Hike with his perfectly friendly American neighbor schtick. Whenever Joseph just tried to be nice to Hike, he often drives Hike into a near panic. So much, that by the time this story plays, Joseph is convinced that Hike is just very sensitive and easily scared.  
> Hike's actual name is "Heiko", but he usually goes by that nickname.

Taylor was going to murder Hike, him and his stupid porn-author senses. One moment, they were having a decent conversation at Joseph's barbecue and the next, that idiot dropped a comment about him and Hugo and now all he could think about was the prospect of going home to have some quality alone-time with his lover. To make things worse, Hugo had picked up on it and proceeded to tease him about it as well. Now he was busy hiding a boner, while that bastard was devouring Joseph's burgers, while grinning smugly at him. At least Hugo had agreed to leave early. So they could turn Taylor's current fantasies into reality. Standing up a little more straight Taylor fixed his jacket and adjusted his pants slyly.

"Let me know when you're ready to leave, because at this rate, I might end up on the food table with my legs wrapped around you." He paused, realizing what he said, clearing his throat "I- excuse me."

Hugo couldn't help but laugh heartily at that slip-up.

"I think, I will definitely have to thank Hike for this later. Let's make our round and say goodbye to everyone. Then we can head home, so you don't have to experience the unsavory feeling of soggy broccoli against your skin."

Taylor was beyond mortified. He couldn't believe, he just said that. One quick glance over at Hike told him, that Hugo hadn't been the only one, who heard him. That smug asshole had definitely heard him too and was now hiding his face in Joseph's shoulder, while shaking with silent laughter. Gladly, he seemed to have been the only one, though. Joseph seemed rather confused by Hike's behavior and mistook it for a breakdown. He patted the lanky idiot's back awkwardly, while trying to offer comfort. When Hugo and Taylor reached them to bid their goodbye, Hike's face was beet red from having to hold in his laughter for so long. Looking him dead in the eyes Taylor hugged him almost painfully tight, as he muttered: "I'm going to murder you later. I promise."

This only caused Hike to shake with silent laughter again, barely managing a hitched: "Still worth it", before letting go of his friend.

"I hope so you bastard" Taylor gave back, unable to meet either Hike's nor Joseph's eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse us gentlemen." Grabbing onto Hugos arm, he pulled him away, not wanting to feel Hikes smug face against him any longer. "Please, let's just go. His face is making me lose my mind, along with other important things."

Hugo laughed, as he replied: "Oh no, we cannot have that. I insist on being the only one, who makes you loose your mind", leading Taylor away to the car, as Hike just started cackling again.

"I insist on it as well, but that man plays the worst sort of mind games. He brings out a terrible, vile, beast that cannot be tamed by nobody else but you. If you're not around? Lord I think my mind would melt into oblivion." Placing a hand on half of his face, Taylor held onto his arm with the other. Hugo chuckled at that, but then, just a little bit more serious he added: "But isn't that good? The two of you seem a lot more open around each other. It's good to see you act out like that with a friend." And then, as he stole another kiss, before opening the car door for Taylor, he added a bit lower: "And I certainly don't mind taming you every now and again." Taking his seat, Taylor's heart leapt slightly, at Hugos words "I certainly don't mind it either." Clearing his throat, he buckled up, just as his phone vibrated with a message from Hike.

**[Hike]:** Joseph is still hovering around me like a worried mother-hen. He's being NICE to me.(　☉д⊙): I guess we're even now.  
 **[Taylor]:** Good. You deserve it. Now if you excuse me, I will be going home so Hugo can pound me into unconsciousness. Thank you.  
 **[Hike]:** Fuck you. I mean after Hugo did that. Fuck you then. If I end up getting overfed on burgers, I'll barf on your front porch, before going home. (X﹃X)  
[Taylor]: That's fair. Eat up. Enjoy your burgers. Enjoy the good Christian Man feeding you. I heard he has a rather nice bottom anyways.

Putting his phone away again, Taylor turned his attention back to Hugo. "Dear. I was hoping to run by you that I would like things to be a little... rougher than usual. If you're comfortable with that. I-", he cleared his throat, before mumbling, embarrassed by his own wish: "I want you to... ravage my body... if you please.." Staring at the road Hugo appeared as if he wasn't listening at all. But then he peered at Taylor over the edge of his glasses and said in a very calm voice - one, he usually only reserved for calling hyper middle schoolers to order: "hat suits me just fine. I had intended to make sure, you won't be able to walk for the rest of the day, anyways."

Those words and the way he said it caused Taylor to blush heavily his gaze fixed on the window. His heart was pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears. "Please do... I would..." he had trouble grasping the right words, his mind and tongue becoming a twisted mess. He was already falling apart.

The remaining drive home was silent and, thankfully, quite short. For a brief, excited moment Taylor entertained the idea of asking Hugo to just pull over, so they could do it in the car. But he immediately dismissed that thought again, knowing all too well, what the tall teacher thought of sex in small confined places. As they left the car, Taylor wasn't able to meet Hugo's eyes at all, still too embarrassed, by his own daring request, earlier. If Hugo noticed, he didn't comment on it. In fact, he remained silent all the way to the front door of his house, holding it open for Taylor to enter first. At least, they would have the house to themselves, today. Ernest had declared, that he would leave with the Bloodmarches later, having a sleep-over with Lucien.

Still unable to look at his lover, Taylor busied himself to shed off his jacket and his shoes. He heard the door fall shut behind him and two seconds later he found himself pressed against a wall, Hugo's huge body a solid presence in his back. Big hands came to rest on his hips, fingertips digging in slightly, as the taller man leaned down to nuzzle a spot behind Taylor's ear, causing him to sigh softly. The sigh quickly turned into a gasp, when teeth grazed the sensitive skin just underneath that spot. Hugo shifted his stance slightly and suddenly Taylor felt a tell-tale bulge being pressed against his lower back. Hugo groaned, as he rolled his hips slightly in subconscious search for friction.

Ah, so Taylor hadn't been the only one affected, by their little exchange earlier.

Still the man seemed in much better control over himself, than Taylor was, for his voice was steady and authoritative, as he murmured instructions right into Taylor's ear.

"I want you to shower and clean yourself up thoroughly. Everywhere. Then wait on the bed for me."

With this the presence in Taylor's back disappeared and he as free to move. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to look back at Hugo so he walked on shaky legs straight to the bathroom, imagining Hugo's heated gaze boring right into his back, as he went. Despite his own impatience, he made sure to clean up thoroughly, as Hugo had requested. He didn't want to disappoint, afterall. Once he had dried himself up, he went into Hugo's bedroom and sat nervously on the edge of the bed, until his lover entered the room.

Hugo had only dressed dressed down to his shirt and pants, making Taylor feel even more naked and exposed that way. In his hand he was carrying what appeared to be some silk scarfs. Putting his glasses on the bedside, he gestured for Taylor to move further up the bed, before he climbed after him, kneeling just by his side.

"I want to blindfold you", he said, his voice still so unnervingly calm, "and tie your arms behind your back. You will be completely at my mercy, unable to see, what I am going to do to you. Is that okay with you?"

All Taylor could do was nod, for his tongue suddenly refused service, as all his blood rushed down between his groins. Hugo nodded and shifted so he sat behind Taylor, gently guiding his arms behind his backs, so they could be tied together.

"If at anytime, you need me to stop, just say so",he tone turned a little softer, as he said those words and Taylor nodded again, trusting Hugo to take good care of him at any moment during their little game. The second scarf was raised into his field of vision and Taylor realized, he was going to be blindfolded next, tensing unconsciously at that thought. Hugo's hands immediately stopped moving and instead Taylor felt gently lips nipping at the back of his neck.

_I got you. Relax._

Taking a deep breath, Taylor focused on relaxing again, leaning back against the warm chest of his lover. Once, he was sure that Taylor was alright, Hugo proceeded to tie the scarf around Taylor's eyes and his world went dark. Big hands gently took hold of his shoulders, guiding him to lean forward, his head pressed into the sheets. His legs were spread in the same gentle manner, one hand always touching Taylor assuring him of Hugo's presence. Despite the blindfold, Taylor couldn't help but blush as he realized what sight he must be to Hugo now: Completely exposed and at Hugo's mercy, his arse raised high, as if begging to be ravaged.

He felt warm fingers stroking up the underside of his thighs, taking a hold of his buttocks and kneading them idly. The mattress dipped slightly, as Hugo presumably got up to his knees, bending over Taylor to press gently kisses along his spine. The sensation was familiar, but since he was completely stripped of his sense of sight, it felt so much more intense, causing Taylor to shudder pleasantly. The lips turned to tongue and teeth as Hugo wandered further down Taylor's back until his tailbone. When Hugo didn't go further, Taylor let out a soft moan of protest, which was immediately answered by the sharp sting, of Hugo's hand slapping against his ass. Taylor gasped, almost jumping forward in surprise.

Right. He was completely at Hugo's mercy. He wasn't the one, who would control today's pace. In an attempt to apologize for his impatience, he wriggled backwards, until his arse was properly raised again, hoping it would coerce Hugo to continue. And gladly it did. Both hands returned to his buttocks, thumbs slipping in between to teeth at his hole, which was still a little sensitive from the thorough cleaning early. Without any further warning, Taylor suddenly felt his arse being spread wide open, those big thumbs dragging at the edges of his anus, before digging into supple flesh of of his buttocks.

Taylor gasped again, as he felt Hugo's hot tongue licking a wet stripe across his puckering hole and another when cold air was blown against the wet skin. Hugo continued this procedure for a little while longer: Licking and then blowing air against his anus, his tongue occasionally catching and pressing against his hole, but never truly entering. Soon Taylor was a whimpering, mewling mess, his hips unconsciously pressing backwards, whenever that devilish tongue teased at his hole, trying to get more of it, trying to convince Hugo, that it was time to press in, but Hugo behaved, as if he had all the time in the world. Eventually the tongue disappeared completely and Taylor was only held open by those huge, warm hands. In the back of his mind, he pictured Hugo staring intently at his rosy, twitching hole, just the way he stared at his student's essays, when he was grading them and the mental image caused him to shake in a full body shudder.

Suddenly one hand disappeared and Taylor could hear the cap of a bottle opening. His guess, that this was lube was proven right, when a sling long finger slid in between his buttocks, the tip pressing gently against his hole, massaging the twitching ring of muscles. Taylor wanted to press back and get that finger to enter him so bad, but he forced himself to hold still, for fear Hugo might stop again. His patience soon was rewarded as Hugo pushed the long digit into him. Taylor moaned at the intrusion, hoping that the pace would finally speed up, but to no avail. Just like with his tongue, Hugo took his sweet time, spreading Taylor around his fingers, shallowly fucking his hole, while his free hand had a tight grip on Taylor's hip, keeping him from impaling himself further on his lover's digits.

Taylor could feel sweat break out on his back and rolling down his spine to pool just underneath his bound arms. He had long since given up to stay silent, shamelessly moaning and mewling, as Hugo kept finger-fucking him at that cruelly slow pace. Eventually, he just couldn't bear it anymore.

"Dear... Hugo, _please~_ ", he begged, barely coherent at this point.

"Please, what?", came the calm reply, only a slight rasp in his voice, was showing that Hugo hasn't been entirely unaffected by their game so far. Feeling a hot flush break out on his skin, Taylor wet his lips, working up the nerves to properly voice his needs.

"Please, Hugo! _Please fuck me already_!"

A low, rumbling chuckle answered and with a soft 'very well', the teasing fingers disappeared, leaving Taylor's hole strangely open and twitching around air. He heard a zipper opening and a bit later wet noises in his back, imagining how Hugo wrapped one hand around his straining erection to slick himself up. And shortly after, he felt the blunt press of Hugo's tip press against his hole. Pressing back slightly, Taylor let out a deep, satisfied moan, as he was being breached. Holding onto Taylor's hips with both hands, Hugo entered him agonizingly slow. He was so big. Even when Taylor thought, he could surely take no more of it in, Hugo's girth was still being pushed further inside him, until Taylor's buttocks pressed firmly against Hugo's pelvis. Hugo stayed like that for a few seconds, firmly holding Taylor in place while the smaller man tried to control his breathing and relax around his lover's dick. All too soon, Hugo was pulling back again, almost slipping out, before he slammed back in, causing Taylor to scream at the overwhelming sensation.

Once more, Hugo set up a mercilessly slow and steady pace, always slamming in all the way, after having pulled out almost completely. Taylor was beyond coherent now. His entire vocabulary was reduced to various combinations of Hugo's name, 'fuck', 'oh god' and 'yes'. Taylor wasn't even sure, if Hugo was moaning at all, for hall he could hear was his own voice, screaming and shouting himself sore. Taylor didn't know for how long they kept going like this. The blindfold had not only stripped him of his sight, but his sense for time and direction, as well. It was, as if he was floating in hot darkness, all his senses focused on that small area beneath his tailbone, making every drag of Hugo's cock along his insides explode like fire in his awareness, forcing screams and moans from his sore throat, his cheek dragging in a small pool of his own drool, everytime Hugo's forceful thrusts pushed him forward.

Suddenly he felt his orgasm building completely unexpected, he almost curled in on himself, as his body tightened in anticipation, toes curling in the sheets. As if he had sensed it, Hugo slammed in one last time and then went still, holding Taylor in an unrelentingly tight grip, preventing him from seeking that last bit of friction, he needed to fall over the edge. Taylor wanted to cry. He wanted to beg Hugo to keep going, but he was in no state of mind to even form words anymore, so all he could do was whine helplessly.

"Not yet", Hugo replied, his own voice still deep, yet somewhat husky and breathless. A light tremor in his words was telling Taylor way more about how close his lover was himself, than the sharp pain of Hugo's fingers digging into his hips. Unable to do anything, to get Hugo going again, Taylor resigned himself to lie patiently, focusing on his own breathing, as his climax slowly waned off again, leaving him wanting and overtly sensitive. When Hugo seemed to be satisfied with having denied Taylor his much wanted release, he returned to pounding his arse in that same steady pace, that soon began to dominate Taylors awareness once more. When he finally felt his climax approaching once more, his voice was already hoarse from all that shouting and moaning and still, his mouth never stopped begging. "Hugo- please! oh god! please! please! yes, please!" He wasn't even sure, what he was begging for, except for Hugo to please don't stop now.

Suddenly Hugo bent over his lover, covering the smaller man completely underneath his muscular torso. One hand left Taylor's lips, to wrap around his straining cock. His lips pressing a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Taylor's shoulder, as his hips began to rut against Taylor's arse in a frantic, erratic pace. Taylor felt, as if his nerves were stretched like a rubber-band, ready to snap any moment, his voice climbing higher and higher until it break and still he did not stop begging, until eventually - finally - everything went white. His orgasm forced the last bit of air from his lungs, as he momentarily lost control over his spasming muscles. He was vaguely aware of a sharp pain in his shoulder, when Hugo bit down hard, bottoming out inside Taylor, as he reached his own climax, pumping hot semen deep inside him.

They stayed like this, one of Hugo's strong arms, holding Taylor up against his stomach, as they slowly came down from their high. Taylor could barely whimper, as Hugo's softening cock slipped out, leaving his hole gaping and dripping with cum. Big hands guided him onto his side and untied first his arms and then the blindfold. Taylor blinked tiredly in the still surprisingly bright daylight. Lips ghosted over the shell of his ear, as Hugo softly whispered: "Rest love, I take care of you." And if this broke the spell, Taylor felt his eyes drooping and he slowly drifted off into a deep and sated slumber.

* * *

 

True to his words, Hugo took care of everything else. When Taylor awoke, half an hour later, he was cleaned up and tucked in, the faint sounds of Hugo working in the kitchen wafting up through the open door. For a moment, Taylor wondered, what had woken him, then he heard the faint buzz of his phone, signalling a message. At first, he considered to just ignore it and go back to sleep, but then the phone buzzed again and again... and again. Sighing annoying, he crawled to the edge of the bed, keenly aware of a dull soreness in his lower back. Hugo had promised, he would make sure Taylor wouldn't be able to walk straight for the rest of the day and damn, he certainly delivered. Peering blearily at the bright screen of his phone, Taylor tried to decipher the handful of frantic text-messages he had received in the last minute.

**[Hike]:** Taylor?  
 **[Hike]:** You done yet?  
 **[Hike]:** C'mon, man! How long are you two going at it?  
 **[Hike]:** Taylor PLEASE  
 **[Hike]:** I need help, man!  
 **[Hike]:** I ate too much burgers and vomited on Joseph's lawn and now he won't let me go and keeps asking, if I need and ambulance.  
 **[Hike]:** Taylor, I swear to god. Answer me!  
 **[Hike]:** OMG  
 **[Hike]:** Joseph wants to walk me home!  
 **[Hike]:** Taylor! Answer dammit!  
 **[Hike]:** SAFE ME! (　;д;) 

Groaning, Taylor dropped the phone on the floor and his head onto the sheets. Yep. He was _definitely_ going to murder Hike.


End file.
